


Jar #50

by Luciferous_Lampadomancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ace Eren, Ereri Week, Fireflies, Fluff, Just fucking fluff, Lifeguard!Eren, M/M, Neighbors, Origami, Pining!Levi, ace levi, mason jars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous_Lampadomancy/pseuds/Luciferous_Lampadomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, as a child, knew this one boy. He never did get to meet him, but he would always leave a jar with a firefly and an oragami creation in it on his doorstep. That is, until the boy moved away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week is here! I havent done much for fluffy stuff, so I wanted to do fluffy stuff for my favorite OTP :D  
> I took on day one, two, and four (Pining, Summer Job, and Fireflies) and decided to just mash them all together in a plot and I can't wait ^-^  
> 

Those eyes. Those gorgeous green and gold eyes. One has more green, and the other more gold, not quite heterochromia, but pretty close. I loved them the moment I saw them... And now every day they haunt my mind, my subconscious. I can't get him out of my head. Every second of every day I let my mind slip, he's there, those huge bright eyes gazing at me, laughing, smiling... everything I don't do much anymore, not since he moved away.  
  
I never did meet him; all I know is his name: Eren. The black haired little girl with the red scarf constantly wrapped around her neck would screech it playfully whenever he would chase her around the front yard. I distinctly remember his little growls when he finally caught her, the howls of laughter and his giggling when they rolled off each other and would just lie side by side on the grass, watching the clouds. Fingers occasionally jutting up to point out something they saw.  
  
That was ten years ago now, and he still stays with me. Through all three of my boyfriends, through my sweet sixteen, through being quarantined when my mother got sick, through her recovery, through my bedridden two months with a severe case of the flu. The thought of him stayed with me through it all, and ten years later, now at seventeen years old, still all I want is him.  
  
"Hey-hey earth to Levi." A snap in front of my face jolts me out of my zoning and my eyes focus in on a bright smiling face and green eyes, the same shade of green as his... But they aren't his. There's no gold there, "Welcome back to reality lover-boy." The face giggles and comes fully into focus. Isabel.  
  
"Dude you gotta stop doing that." A second voice cuts in, and I look over next to me on the couch. The logical blonde one. Farlan.  
  
"You know I can't." I mumble, rubbing a hand over my face, trying to shake myself free of the grip the damned child has on me. Though he wouldn't be a child anymore, he'd be my age, or at least around it, maybe a bit older. I wonder what kind of body the kid has? Did he grow tall? Or is he short like me? Is he a jock? A nerd? A punk? Emo? What kind of music does he listen to? Is his skin still that godly tan? Did he grow into his eyes or are they still massive, and absolutely filled with happiness? Did he go through a ton of shit like me? Is he even gay-  
  
"Leeeviiiiii~ wake uppppp~"  
  
"Huh-wha?" I cough, coming back again and rub at the back of my neck and growl when I feel hands on both my cheeks, squishing them and forcing me to look up at the owner of said hands, "Isabel-stop that."  
  
"But you look so cute when I do it!" She squeals, her little pigtails of red hair tied low on either side of her head bobbing with her as she nods. She has too much energy for her own good, "Look Farlan! Wouldn't you agree?!" She jerks my face over towards him, making sure to purse my lips even more as my hands come up to try and tug hers off.  
  
The spark of laughter in his eyes shoots a bolt of guilt through me and in that moment we both realize it and he looks away, a faint blush tainting his cheeks, "Yea, sure Izzie." He mumbles out blandly and I finally get her hands off me, only to get a pout in return.  
  
"Aww c'mon you guys are no fun." She then proceeds to plop herself on my lap and I suck in a breath when the bony butt collides with my thigh, and crotch for that matter.  
  
"The fuck was that for?!" I wheeze and try in vain to shove her off, but her arms are already latched tightly around my neck, preventing her from going anywhere. Resigning to my fate I wrap my arms loosely around her waist as well.  
  
"It worked didn't it?" She grins devilishly and wiggles her eyebrows at me, getting a scoff from both me and Farlan.  
  
"Worked how?" I raise an eyebrow and she only shrugs. Whatever, she's a little out there. But she came in a package deal with Farlan. The two of them were childhood friends from forever ago and their two families moved into the neighborhood around when Eren left. I liked Farlan, and so that meant Isabel came with him, and in time I came to love her eccentric personality as well. The three of us became inseparable, proven even when Farlan and I were a couple, and eventually split. The reason for the slight awkwardness at some moments, but Isabel always snaps us out of it. We still have the same dynamic as always, we're still the trio.  
  
"You know how, Levi." Farlan clarifies for me, and I get the same speech as I've gotten before from him, "This isn't healthy, it's been ten years. He isn't going to come back." I know he understands, that's the reason we both decided that a relationship wasn't going to work out between us, I was still hooked on _him_. I also know he isn't just saying that because he wants me, I know he's just trying to look out for me, and I know it's concerning that I can't get over a kid I didn't even talk to from ten years ago when I was seven, and he was probably around nine. But that doesn't stop my aggressiveness from rearing its ugly head every time he brings it up.  
  
"I don't care." I growl, baring my teeth slightly at him and he just calmly continues. He's used to it by now, he knows how fixated I am on this damned boy, and he knows I'm not giving him up anytime soon.  
  
"Levi, do you even remember what he looks like?" _That_ gets my attention. That's a new question. He never bothered to ask that before... Not that I can't answer it.  
  
"Of course I do. He had wild perfectly toned brown hair with a couple blonde strands highlighting it when the sun hits just right... It's was always in a perpetual bed head, never tamed down... He had really vivid, fucking expressive and lively green and gold eyes, and just this really heart melting smile... And his laugh, my god his laugh... I just, you need to hear it to understand..." I trail off, my head rested on Isabel's shoulder, gazing off into the distance with what she dubs the "LSLL" or "Love-struck Levi Look"  
  
"Levi..." Isabel coos softly and strokes a hand through my hair, scratching at the shorter portion as she knows I like, "You really do miss him don't you?"  
  
"Mm... I don't know what I'd give to just see him again... I can't get him off my mind, and you can't tell me I haven't tried to... I just... I can't. I _need_ to see him again Izzie, I have to..."  
  
"Levi, you only know his first name, and you have no idea where he went... I know you miss him, but how exactly do you plan on... You know... Moving on?" His warm brown gaze prods me back to him and I sigh.  
  
"No. I can't, don't you get it Far? It's been ten fucking years, shouldn't it have gone away? Or at least started to fade? No. It's gotten fucking stronger with each passing day. I keep having dreams. It used to be once a month, then down to once a week, and now it's every. Single. Night." I take a deep breath and try to calm down, "Izzie, c'mon, off." The firm tone leaves her no room to argue and she gets off to my other side and I take that as my cue to rest my face in my hands. I know I need to get over him, but I just can't seem to let go.  
  
"Hey Levi, you don't have anything up this weekend right?" Isabel asks softly, her hand gently grazing across my undercut again.  
  
"No... Why?" I grumble, not even caring to hear the answer.  
  
"No reason, just wondering. Maybe we could do something together?" I peek through my fingers and find her smiling down at me and I roll my eyes, hiding my face again.  
  
"Ooooor~, _I_ have a better idea." I hear the sing-song voice come in through the doorway from the kitchen and I groan.  
  
"What's that Mrs. Ackerman?" Farlan goads her on, and I inwardly curse. My mother, though she means well, doesn't exactly have the ideas that I wanna go with... Usually involving mini golf, bumper cars, cheesy arcade games, movies, the same old boring stuff.  
  
This time is no different when I hear her walk in and announce it, "I got a membership to a new club in the town over, it has a pool, gym, even an exclusive spa!" She grins joyfully, "I thought Izzie and I could take use of the spa and you boys could enjoy yourselves in the gym and the pool if you'd like, I can bring up to three guests."  
  
"Yea! That sounds great huh Leeevi?" Isabel nudges me, bright and bubbly again.  
  
"Yea sure, whatever," _I haven't been swimming since... It's been I think three years now? ...Maybe I would like to go swimming... And if mom has a membership, no doubt I'd be going when she goes, so might as well get used to the place with friends there._  
  
"Maybe you could even find a hot guy there Levi..." Mother teases and pokes at my forehead, apparently having crossed the room, "I hear they have a really hot lifeguard... Eric? I think his name was? No... No that's not right... Eren... Yea that was it. Really cute brown hair-..." I hear nothing after that. She got my rapt attention the second she said Eren.  
  
"Boy?" I cut her off mid-sentence and she stutters to a stop.  
  
"Huh? What? Yea, he was a guy-"  
  
"Holy fuck... I need to go to my room." And with that I abruptly stand and make my way upstairs.  
  
"Language Levi!" She calls after me, but over the roar of my mind it's only a distant whisper.  
  
_Is it really going to be him?_ _Will I finally see him again?_


	2. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally gets to see Eren again, but their first encounter doesn't go in his favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee day two! Enjoy both Levi and Eren POV's!

My mind is in overdrive. I can't fucking sleep. No matter how I toss and turn, my mind won't shut down. Rolling over, I crack open my eyes, finding the blaring light of my alarm clock reminding me of my failure at getting sufficient sleep. Last I checked it was 2 am, now it's 3:56. Wonderful. If it is Eren, all he'll see the bags under my bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. _I need this night, just this once, please insomnia, just this one night, please._

Apparently my wish was granted. I'm being gently prodded awake, and I grumble out profanities at them for waking me in one of my few moments of sleep. "Levi, Levi it's noon, lunch is ready, I can't let you skip that too. Isabel is already here."

Blearily I peel my eyes open, hissing at the light that greets them and turn towards the source of the voice, "Morning sunshine." She murmurs affectionately and brushes my bangs back to stoop and kiss my forehead.

"Yea yea, I'll be down in a sec." My voice is deep and groggy, still half asleep as I bring a fist to my eye and rub at it to try and stimulate it into opening fully.

"Club opens at two, we leave in an hour and a half." She smiles as I sit up and I roll my eyes, giving a dismissive nod, which thankfully she takes as her cue to leave.

~

All too soon we are at the gates of the club, my mom scanning her card as I twitch constantly, Farlan and Isabel each having a hand rested on either of my shoulders. The overlapping white and Navy blue gates, resembling a pair of wings, part and allow us entrance. No wonder the Club is called "Wings of Freedom".

I take a deep breath and step through the threshold and up the pathway into the lobby that branches off in one end to the gym, the other to the spa, and with the pool in the back through a pair of sliding glass doors. My hand shoots for Farlan's wrist and grips it tightly, getting a shocked grunt from him, but he allows it and doesn't question it. I've pretty much been in a constant state of "freaking the fuck out" as Isabel gently put it, and pretty much have gotten somewhere around 10 hours of sleep total in the four days since I heard we were coming here.

"Ready Izzie?" My mother's voice shatters my concentration on staring out the glass back wall and searching for _anything_ of him.

"Yep!" She grins and pats my shoulder, leaning in and nuzzling her nose against mine with a wink, "Go get him!"

"Alright Izzie come on, you boys have fun at the pool alright?" She winks as well and I flinch, watching the two of them head on over to the Spa. Once they disappear inside, I feel a tugging and look over to see Farlan trying to get me to go the opposite way, to the gym.

"Gym first, get rid of those nerves." He says and flashes me a comforting look. Reluctantly, I trail after him, and into the room that... actually _doesn't_ smell bad. _Kudos to the club for keeping it clean._ I walk around and gladly find each piece of equipment looking like it's brand new. Instantly relaxing, I saunter over to a treadmill and fish around in my bag for my iPod. Plugging in and tuning out, I run my ten minute warm up, working up a light sheen of sweat. Smiling, I strip off my shirt, leaving me in just the shorts I brought, and grab my water from my bag, tossing the shirt into it.

I get a scoff from across the room and turn to find Farlan doing pull-ups in the corner. Rolling my eyes at him I gulp down some water and find an empty place on the floor to settle. Grabbing my towel, I fold it up to a thin, wide strip, and place it in front of me, resting my palms on it before I begin. Twenty regular push-ups, 10 diamond, then five one armed push ups for each side, followed by a minute long plank: 30 seconds normal, 15 seconds per each side. Next is a set of 25 mountain climbers per leg, so 50 total. Then, 30 crunches followed by 20 lunges per leg. In total, all of that only really takes me around seven minutes, six if I push it. So in-between sets, I stretch out, and then go at it again.

When I've finished my three sets, and a ten minute cool down jog on the treadmill again, I grab the second towel I packed and tussle my hair to get rid of some of the sweat, then hang it around my neck, "Far, you good?"

"Yea, let's get rinsed off and changed huh?" He replies, towel around his neck and mussed up hair as well. Farlan only rinses off before stepping into his swimsuit, but I make sure to scrub down and wash. As much as I like how I can build up a sweat, I hate how sticky and gross it makes me feel. I'm just glad the locker room here is up to my standards as well. Now all we gotta do is chill in the pool for awhile, which, I can be happy with.

"Those new?" I ask when we walk out of the locker room and head back to the lobby to get to the pool, gesturing to his striped black, white, and blue swim trunks.

"Yea, got them Friday actually, what about you, those new?"

"Nah, had these since last year. I should get a new pair." I don't want to get rid of these though. Black with subtle deep green trim and green galaxy-like splotches all over them. They are getting a little worn with a lot of use, but that's okay. They're my favorite and you better believe I'm not getting rid of them until there's no way I could wear them any more.

I fish my sunglasses out just in time for breaching the glass doors and stepping out into the hot sunny day. Sighing at the warmth, I relax, well, only for a split second before my arm is being whacked repeatedly, "Farlan what the fu-" I stop short when I follow his gaze over to the side, and up. There, at the top of the lifeguard station, is _him_. _Eren_.

I'm so beyond glad Farlan slapped his hand over my mouth when he did, because I was just about to squeak. Or at least, the squeak was now muffled.

Not muffled enough apparently, because the lifeguard's eyes now sweep lazily across the pool, searching for the source of the sound and eventually landing on me. Farlan quickly gets his hand off my mouth and sends a sheepish smile up at the puzzled lifeguard, "Sorry! Sorry, he stepped on something, you alright Levi?" He turns to me for that last statement and I try and recover myself by lifting my foot and pretending to inspect it.

"Yea.. Yea I'm fine, must've been a little pebble or something. Scared me.." I mumble to myself and glance up out of the corner of my eye, feeling my cheeks heat up when I see he's still staring curiously down at me. It doesn't last very long though before he turns back to the pool, sweeping it to make sure everything is still good since he looked away.

I breathe a sigh of relief as Farlan slaps a hand across my back and it turns into a surprised splutter, "Dude that's Eren?" He gapes openly and I can only meekly nod. The split second of eye contact was all I needed, it's him alright, "That's the kid you've been pining over since I fucking met you?!" He hisses in disbelief and ushers me over to a lounge chair around the edge of the pool and sits me down before sitting down in front of me on it, "Holy fuck man! I had my doubts when you were with Hangi on your tastes, but damn that kid is a fine score!"

"You don't have to tell me..." I whisper, side eyeing the lifeguard post, eternally grateful I brought my sunglasses with me. I just, I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the fucking hot babe sitting on that post. His eyes stayed the same, still as beautiful as they were ten years ago, he never did grow into them. He kept the same hairstyle, parted down the middle, though it looks like it's longer than before and still as untamed as ever. He's most definitely taller than me, judging by those long ass legs... But just... His skin, his body... I mean, he's so flawlessly toned, not really muscular, but you can see the power hidden beneath that sun-kissed skin... I feel like I fell for him all over again.

"Yo-Levi-snap out of it!" Another pair of fingers snapping in my face jerks me back and I sigh, content, "Dude, he doesn't know you." Well there goes contentment. Groaning I fall back against the chair, slumping down it as I try and forget about that little tidbit of information, "Levi, you gotta do this right, pretend like you haven't ever seen him or known him. You can't just go up to him and give away how much you practically stalked the kid when you were seven. That's a no-no. Understand me-Levi!" He growls when I drift off again and I snap back to attention.

"Yea yea, no being creepy, got it. But just... _Uhhhgggg_ look at him Far!" I slump over the arm of the chair and rest my head against my crossed arms over it, practically boneless.

"Trust me, I get it. If you hadn't claimed him I'd be all over that sexy piece of ass. Now just listen to me, you want to get to know him right?"

"Mhmmm~" My head lolls to the side so my cheek now rests against my arms.

"So the best way to do that is to introduce yourself." My head instantly snaps up and back over to him with a gasp.

"Fuck no." I hiss, anxiety cruelly claiming my conscious, "Farlan I can't do that!" I whine pitifully and resign myself to just watching from afar. That's what I've always done.

" _Fucking hell_ " I hear him grumble under his breath, but I pay him no mind. I'm too busy with my own problems. "Fine. At the end of the day, or when his shift is over, I'm taking you over there to introduce us _both_."

"Farlan-!"

~

[Eren POV]

"Oi! Kasa! Would you stop trying to drown Jean?!" I yell down to her, playfully blowing the whistle short, but loud, enough to get her attention, "I know you hate him but that's no reason to drown him!"

"That's plenty of reason Eren!" She grins and once again shoves Jean's head below the water, him popping up after a second and splashing massive amounts of water at her to get her back. I chuckle to their antics and move my gaze around the pool, checking on Armin and Annie in the two inner tubes, Connie and Sasha in the shallow end goofing off, Christa and Ymir sunbathing in some of the chairs, and no doubt Bertoldt and Reiner in the gym. It's a slow day today, but I don't mind.

However, because of the slowness, I find myself consistently glancing over to the two newcomers that made such an odd entrance earlier. One blonde, kinda decent looking I guess, but the one that's drawing my attention is the raven haired one... That for some reason has me wondering if I've seen him before. It's almost like a faint feeling of déjà vu...

Not to mention he's still acting odd, really fidgety, and seemingly easily agitated or spooked. Almost like he's on edge. I know he has sunglasses on, but I can tell he's staring at me more often than not. He always jumps whenever I happen to glance over his way, and then relaxes in his chair. It's really weird, and I've pretty much decided that I'm gonna find out what's up with him on my break in a couple minutes.

And of course it has nothing to do with the fact I find him attractive. What with fucking 6 pack the guy has, the way the muscles in his arms and back flex beautifully under the perfect porcelain skin...

_Whoa Eren. Calm yourself. You have Jean. You don't know him. Not to mention, if he's gay he's probably with that guy anyway, they're awfully friendly with one another... Forget about it._

_Oh wait... I don't have Jean... We ended it this morning... As much as we like each other, it just isn't going to work out. We both know how head over heels he is for Marco, so it's for the best._

"Hey Eren, isn't it your break? Go have fun, I got your post." I look down and find Reiner calling up to me, a towel hung around his neck and a sheen of water covering him, no doubt from a quick shower.

"Nah, not yet, five more minutes-" A shriek cuts through my speech followed by a large splash and when I look up all I see is the disturbed water towards the edge of the pool on the deep end, and a couple seconds later a head of black hair breaking the surface. The new kid.

Easing my hand off my rescue tube, I lean back in my seat again and watch as the poor fucker swims, not quite graceful, but definitely efficiently, to the ladder and heaves himself out of the water, shooting a glare to the other guy he came with. Following the heated gaze, I find the other one doubled over, shoulders shaking in what I assume to be laughter as the raven stomps his way over and whacks him upside the head. They seem to have an argument, where the blonde only laughs harder and the Raven gets more and more flustered.

I don't realize I'm chuckling at them until Reiner calls up to me again, "Eren, c'mon, my shift."

"Yea yea go ahead. Have fun ya big lug." I chuckle and get up on my toes on the chair-

"Eren-no-you know you're not supposed to-and you did it. Of fucking course." I laugh through the entirety of my dive into the deep end, dolphin kicking my way across the pool until I emerge on the other end to shake out my hair, throwing up a triumphant middle finger to Reiner who only shakes his head as he climbs up to take the post.

"Eren!" I hear the yell from the other end of the pool and scramble up the ladder to get out of the water and around to the edge before Mikasa can get to me, "I told you to stop doing that! It's not safe!"

"Who cares! It's fun!" I laugh and dance around her hands trying to grab at my ankles once she gets to the edge of the pool.

"Eren. Jaeger. You. Get. In. This. Pool. Right. Now!" She growls playfully as I continue to effortlessly evade her swiping arms.

"One Sucidal Bastard, coming right up!" I have no chance to react before I'm shoved from behind into the water and then a vice like grip surrounds me just as I breach the surface again. It doesn't take long for me to wriggle free and turn back around.

"FUCK YOU HORSEFACE." I yell to the culprit currently cackling from where I was standing and quickly grab his arm, yanking him in after me. I smirk when he comes back up and shove water at his face, "Payback you bastard!"

"Oh you're in for it now Jaeger!" He growls and tries to grab at me, but I make a fast break away, prompting him to chase after me in a game of water tag. Half an hour later, when all of us are breathless and all but deadweight, we drag ourselves out of the pool and plop down on some of the chairs, enjoying the feel of the sun as it beats down on us.

It isn't until I'm dry and content that I remember what I was _going_ to do during the break... That now ends in 5 minutes. Fuck. Oh well, I'll get to it when I'm done for the day... I only have two hours left and he and his friend don't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

~

This time Bertoldt is the one to call me down from my post, and I gladly take it, itching to figure out why this guy is bothering me so much. I know I've seen him before, but I couldn't have. There's no way. In the last hour, the pair was joined by a quite energetic redhead and a woman who looks to be the raven's mother. She must be the one with the membership. I believe her name is Kuchel... Kuchel Ackerman.

I jolt when green eyes, eerily similar to my own lock on me and suddenly I'm grabbed around my wrist and dragged the rest of the way over to the little group, the woman taking her leave and telling them that she'll be waiting in the car. I could've sworn I saw her wink too... Weird.

"Hi!" The redhead beams and my gaze is directed back down to her as she drops my wrist, "I'm Isabel, this is Farlan-" she points to the blonde, "And Levi-who has been dying to meet you all day!"

"Isabel!" The raven hisses and I can't help but snicker at the glare of death he shoots her, making her scamper proudly off, trailing after the woman.

"I, uh, I think I'll wait in the car too, you know, keep an eye on her." He nods politely to me, "It's nice to meet you..."

"Eren." I fill in for him with a smile, taking his outstretched hand in my own. Regardless on how odd they are, he seems like he's sweet. He nods again, and walks off, leaving just the raven in front of me, or rather, Levi, "Hey, I hear you wanted to meet me? Quite the coincidence as I wanted to meet you." I grin and hold out my hand.

All that seems to get me is a stern, unfrozen gaze down at it. He doesn't seem mad though, I'd even venture to say that he's only doing it to avoid my own gaze, "Really? And why is that?"

Wow, actually speaking rather than squealing or hissing, this guy's voice is fucking sexy. Deep and smooth, but not too deep.. Just enough. Maybe a couple pitches below my own, "Well, I've been getting this weird feeling all day, sort of like déjà vu, but I'm not quite sure. Happened when you came." I shrug and pull my hand away and stuff it in my pocket since it's clear he won't take it, "Now that I see you up close though, I know I haven't seen you before, so no worries."

"Yea. Okay." _If I didn't know any better I would think I heard a tinge of... Disappointment in his voice..._

"Yea, was that your mom? You gonna be around here often?" I try and keep the small talk going, but he doesn't seem interested. He keeps getting increasingly more fidgety and still refuses to meet my gaze for more than a few seconds. _Weird_.

"Yea, she just got a membership here. Mentioned something about coming every weekend or some shit." He mumbles and rolls a shoulder, "Well I, uh, better get going before they leave without me." He chuckles nervously, and I'm pretty sure I catch his cheeks tinge a light pink as he retreats, throwing a "Nice to meet you, Eren." over his shoulder. For some reason it feels like my name was tacked on at the last second, but not because he forgot it, almost like he was worried about saying my name itself.

And, though I said the déjà vu was wrong.. With my name rolling off his lips like that, it just came back ten fold. There's something going on with that kid, and I'll be damned if I can find out what.


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks, cause why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, there is a slight change of plans..... I'm doing day three. So therefore you guys get this today, and another chapter tomorrow... if i manage to finish it (warning, I may not)
> 
> But regardless, here you are, enjoy this a day early.

_Summer. When Eren's eyes shine brightest. When his hair has a tint of gold to it. When he's outside more often. When I hear his laugh more often._  
  
_"Hey Mom?" I ask one day, curiosity overriding my shyness for once_  
  
_"Yes Levi?"  She answers, no pause from cleaning the dishes, even when my tiny fingers latch onto her pant leg for support._  
  
_"What're you supposed to do when you like someone?" I ask, blatantly, and she seems a little taken aback at first before smiling softly down at me._  
  
_"Well that depends, who is she?"_  
  
_"He... It's the boy across the street from us. Eren." I whisper, "I really like him..." I pause, but push on anyway, "But he doesn't know me and I'm scared he won't like me back..."_  
  
_Her smile grows softer as she shuts off the water, dries her hands and crouches down to be eye level with me, "Sweetie, that's alright. Maybe you could try making something for him to give to him? That's sure to spark a friendship." She offers, and I nod._  
  
_"Okay... What can I make?"_  
  
_"That's for you to decide." She smiles again and ruffles a hand through my hair, making me lean into the touch. I remember I have a couple mason jars in my room, and how calm and happy origami makes me, maybe I could give him that?_  
  
_"Thanks mom." I smile and nuzzle my nose against hers before scampering off to do just that._  
  
~  
  
I get home and retreat to my room, ready for this day to end after I made such a fool of myself in front of him. Farlan and Isabel follow, but I don't listen to really anything they say or talk about. My mind keeps drifting back to him, my eyes drifting over to the corner of my room. The jar on my nightstand, the stack of origami next to it.  
  
They leave soon after, once they realize I'm not that good of company at the moment, wishes of luck leaving their lips before they get in their cars and drive off.  
  
When I get back to my room I collapse on my bed, still in a daze. My head is buried in the pillow as my mind wreaks havoc on my thoughts to try and figure out a way to be Eren's.  
  
~  
  
_Smiling wide, I flit across my room and gather everything I need. A piece of special origami paper, one of my mason jars, and a pair of scissors. Evidently, it took awhile to figure out what I was going to make, and then a good hour of trial and error to actually make it. My very first paper crane._  
  
_Apparently if you make a thousand of them, you can get a wish granted. So I decided then and there, I was going to continue making paper cranes, whenever I could, until I reached 1000._  
  
_And I would give my 1000 crane to him, and tell him my wish, because I already know what it will be._  
  
_~_  
  
My fingers slide across the paper, nostalgia plowing over me like a train to my chest, knocking the breath out of me with every intricate press of my fingers, every delicate fold. I finish, and this crane is the best I've made, my fingers didn't forget the folds even after all this time. Ten years, and I can still make it with my eyes closed. But I couldn't for this one. This one I had to watch as I made it. This one is special.  
  
I glance over at the box in my dresser, and slowly get up to pull it onto the bed with me, opening it and fingering the collection of 950 cranes stored in there. The other 49 in each of 49 jars I left on his doorstep every other day. The fiftieth jar sits at my side along with the paper crane, made with two toned paper, one side black, and the other side white. I folded it so the majority is white, but underneath the wings there's a hint of black. Subtle, but I did it for a reason. I was going to write on the inside, so there's a chance he wouldn't see it. But no. Now I have to write _it_ on the outside.  
  
~  
  
_Carefully I drop the first crane into the jar, and cover it, scrawling Eren's name across the top of the lid with my trusty black sharpie. Feeling like it needs more, I root around in my closet until I find it, a strip of black ribbon, and proceed to tie that around the jar._  
  
_I admire my handiwork for a bit, and then decide it's good enough, carrying it downstairs, out the door, and across the street, after looking both ways of course._  
  
_There's a smile on my face the entire walk there. I have every intention of going up, knocking on the door, and meeting the smiling face of the child I've admired for the past two months._  
  
_But that's not what happens. The second my hand raises to rap against the door, a feeling of dread overtakes me, and my stomach drops. I can't do it, I can't meet him._  
  
_And so I carefully place the jar down on the steps in front of the house, and scurry back to the safety of my room, watching the jar through the window until my eyes droop, and I fall asleep._  
  
~  
  
I go about the rest of my week distant, unattached. Isabel and Farlan show their concerns, but I wave them off. On Thursday my mom handed me my own membership card. I went to the club that night, but the big blonde dude was on lifeguard duty. No Eren. However he was there when Mother took me on Saturday again, and thankfully she left me alone the majority of the time.  
  
This time, I had no intentions of interacting with him. However, he apparently has different ideas when he approaches me as I walk out to the pool, in my workout clothes. Scares the living hell out of me too, but I won't let him know that as I will my cheeks to _not_ flare up.  
  
"Hey, Levi right?" He asks, smile as big as always, warm and inviting.  
  
"Yea, what's up?" I question, sticking to normal small talk as I continue to root around in my bag, pretending I'm looking for something, but honestly it's just to avoid looking at him. I know if I do I'll say something utterly stupid and ruin any chances. And that's the _last_ thing I want to happen.  
  
"I just got on break and was heading to the workout room." He starts and I freeze, "I saw that you look like you're in workout clothes and was wondering if you'd like to join me?"  
  
"Um, yea... Sure." I finally get up from my crouch, turning to face him, and a small smile creeps its way across my lips. _He actually wants to spend time with me? After that display last week?_  
  
"Great! What's your regime like?" He bubbles, and starts leading me over to the gym.  
  
He ends up showing me a million and one yoga poses and how far he can stretch, _he can fucking do a split like it's nothing_ , and I show him my one armed pushups and have him put a twenty five pound weight on my back while I plank and smirk to his little whistle of awe when I make it past the two minute mark.  
  
All in all it's a good day. A really good fucking day.  
  
~  
  
_That next morning, I wake up, finding myself in my chair and not my bed. My eyes look back out across the street. The jar is still there, but as I watch, the door opens, and a woman finds it, picks it up, then puts it back as she found it. Disheartened, my stomach drops. I feel like it was all for nothing. He doesn't care, he wont ever care. It was a stupid idea to begin with._  
  
_That is, until I see the door open again, and a mop of messy brown hair come into view, a hand rubbing his eyes and the other reaching down. He turns the jar over and over in his hand and inspects it for a couple seconds, and then, I see his face break into a smile and he rushes inside._  
  
_Diligently, and with new-found confidence I work. Every day making the ten crane quota, in school, at home, doesn't matter. As long as I have ten cranes at the end of the day, and as long as I'm to place one, the best of the bunch of the past two days, in the next jar with a number on the tip of the left wing. Always the left wing._  
  
_#34, #49, #66, #99, #101, #136, #152, #180_  
  
_Each one delivered, every two days, right before my dinner, when I knew he'd be inside and eating his own. I didn't want to risk getting caught._  
  
_When I finish with crane #200, and decide on #188 for the tenth jar, I just feel... It isn't enough. I need more than just origami. It's too bland, too... Boring. I know I need to find something else, but the question is... What?_  
  
~  
  
[Eren POV]  
  
_I stand, staring. My gaze directed to the top of my dresser. To each of the nine jars situated there, each holding a paper crane with a number on the wing. I can only guess the numbers are how many this person, whoever they are, made. Every other day, right after dinner, there's another jar with my name scrawled on the top waiting for me. Tonight there should be one, and this time, I'll be ready._  
  
_Well, until dinner is served, and once again I'm too busy gobbling down my food and listening to Mika tell her story about how Annie was pulling on some kid's hair because he called her mean, and how it turned into a fight and both of them were sent to the principal's office._  
  
_It isn't until I finish my last bite when I remember, and shoot out of my chair, dropping my fork on the plate with a clatter, and rushing over to the window. That's when I see it. A boy, with a jar tucked securely under his arm._  
  
_It's dark, so I can't make out too many features, but I know it's a boy, and I watch, fascinated, as this time, he seems to be chasing something around on our front lawn. Suddenly a glow pops up in front of his face just as the jar closes around it, and the lid is screwed on tightly._  
  
_His little hands hold the jar up to his face, and the firefly trapped within glows just brightly enough that I can see just how happy he looks, how proud he is of his accomplishment. A grin crosses my own face, I want to meet him, to say hi, to find out why he's been doing this._  
  
_And suddenly, he glances over to the window, nervous, and I duck down, out of sight. That feeling ebbs away, but the grin stays. I get the feeling that if I catch him, he'll stop, and seeing how happy he was to do this, I can't do that to him._  
  
_I'll let him have his fun. But I'll figure out who he is eventually. I have no doubts._  
  
_Turning away from the window, I help clean up from dinner, and when I'm sure he must've gone, I head to the door and pick up the jar, grinning as I watch the firefly buzz around, illuminating the folded piece of paper from all different angles. This crane is orange, so the light from the firefly only makes it brighter, and I'm almost reluctant to bring the jar out back and let it go._  
  
_Twisting off the top to the jar, I watch it fly out, and then around, making sure to track it even through the rest of the glowing dots, until I finally lose track._  
  
Yea, I'll definitely find out who he is, but not yet. I like the idea of a secret admirer after all.  


	4. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go hiking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I actually finished this at a decent time! Yea it's late... technically.... but I don't give a fuck ^-^ 
> 
> Alas though, this is the last chapter, and therefore I shall now refocus on my precious Jeaneren in Fateful Glow :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! And a big, HUGE thank you to my commenters!!! You guys make my day :D

"Hey Levi!" I turn around to the source of the sound, my tank top half folded in my hands. Eren, his face the epitome of happiness as he jogs up to me and immediately encroaches on my space, hands rested on my shoulders. I look up, my own hands stilled, just watching speechlessly as his eyes shine brilliantly, "Levi guess what!" He practically sings and I roll my eyes to him, ducking out of his hold to finish folding and packing up my gym bag.  
  
"Yes Eren?" I smirk teasingly, throwing him a look over my shoulder as I bend down to deposit my tank in my bag, reveling in the fact that when I straighten up and throw the bag over my shoulder his Adam's apple bobs with the effort to swallow.  
  
"I-uh" he stops, shakes his head for a second, and composes himself while I cock a hip out and stare him down despite the fact I'm a good several inches shorter.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?" He asks, the brilliant whites of his teeth shining through his lips again as the grin returns with a vengeance. The grin that still melts me every time I see it, "I don't have work, and well, maybe you'd want to go hiking with me? There's a really cool place Mikasa and I know a couple towns over, and we usually hike up during the day, camp out and spend the night, and then come back the next day, but since she's not gonna be here this weekend... Maybe you'd want to come with me?"  
  
It's been a couple weeks now since I first saw him again, and in that time have acquired his work schedule, phone number, and even went out for coffee a couple times at Maria's, and then even went out for lunch the other day at Colossal's. That, plus two workout sessions together every week, one for him to make me do yoga, the other for me to teach him proper muscle training. All as friends of course, but goddamn if the flirting hasn't escalated every single time we see each other.  
  
But now... Now he wants to go hiking with me, alone, and fucking spend the night in a tent with me. _If this isn't a dream come true, I don't know what is...._  
  
"Uh yea, sure." I shrug, trying to pretend as if my insides aren't currently having a fucking fiesta. Hoping beyond hope my face is still straight, nothing giving myself away.  
  
"Great!" _That fucking smile, oh my god, you're gonna kill me Eren_ , "I'll pick you up around 8 tomorrow? And we can stay till Saturday morning? Sound good?"  
  
"Mm." I nod in conformation, "Sounds fantastic." I feel my composure slip when the edges of my lips curve upwards. But then again, I have a reason to smile now, so why try and stop it?  
  
~  
  
I hear the honking of a car horn in my driveway and I groan frustratedly, growing anxious as I look over the five outfits I have lied out on the bed. I can't fucking pick, and I only need one. _Why the fuck is this so difficult?!?_  
  
"Tell him he can come in!" I call downstairs, and soon enough, hear the door open.  
  
_"Shit!"_ I hiss when I realize I need to pack the mason jar before he sees it. It needs to be a surprise.  
  
I wrap it carefully in one of the shirts on my bed and tuck it securely in my backpack, randomly grabbing a set of shirt and pants and stuffing those in as well, zippering the bag shut just as Eren knocks on the frame of the doorway to my bedroom.  
  
"Hey." He nods to me and leans against the frame, "You ready?"  
  
"Not happy about being up at this hour you bastard, but I guess I am." I taunt and shoulder the bag. I already have my hiking boots on, with my cargo shorts and a tan shirt, the words "Don't talk to me until I've had my coffee." Appearing across it in a deliberately haphazard fashion.  
  
"Not a morning person are we?" He teases with a wink and I scoff at him, walking by and heading to the stairs, but not without kicking his shin on my way past, "Hey!"  
  
"Oops, _sorry_. My bad." I cover my mouth both for the effect, and to hide the fact that I'm biting my lip to keep from laughing at the amount of sarcasm that was dripping from my voice.  
  
"Ha-ha, _very_ funny." He shoots back and retaliates with a flick to the back of my head when we reach the bottom of my stairs, but unfortunately for him, my mother happens to catch it.  
  
"Eren, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Her tone suggests she's serious, but the smirk suggests otherwise.  
  
And Eren takes _full_ advantage of it, "But Mrs. Ackerman! He kicked me first!" He whimpers, perfectly portraying the stereotypical whiny brat that always has to toss the blame away from himself.  
  
"Now now Eren, let's not go accusing my _darling_ son, who would _never_ do _anything_ wrong." She walks over to me and before I can figure out what's going on she wraps herself around me and starts petting my head as she says this and Eren absolutely bursts out laughing at my expense.  
  
_"MOM!"_ I whine and finally she lets go of me and I brush myself off.  
  
"Alright alright, you two boys have fun now. You have everything you need? All packed? Keep me updated Levi alright?"  
  
"Yea yea, I got it. Everything's packed. And I'll send a text when we get there, text when we're halfway to the campsite, text when we get to the campsite, text when the tent and stuff is all set up, etcetera." I nod and she nods back.  
  
"Good, now go on, out, I don't wanna see you till dinner time tomorrow!" And with that we're all but shoved out of the house.  
  
~  
  
The hour and a half drive to the trail is filled with casual conversation. I tell him about Isabel and Farlan, how we became instant friends and pretty much spend every waking moment together, and he, in turn, speaks the same about his adoptive sister and best friend Armin. We're a lot alike actually, both part of a childhood friend trio. I realize after a second though, that I still don't even know if he swings that way... I wonder if he even knows that _I'm_ gay...  
  
Not wanting to think about that, and when there's a longer than normal lull in the conversation, I reach for the power button on the CD player.  
  
"No!" Eren practically yells and my hand pulls back, giving him a curious look as his eyes stick to the road, wide open and his hands white knuckled with the grip he has on the wheel, "Levi I swear to God-"  
  
"Thought you didn't believe in a "higher power" Eren?" I taunt, my confusion slipping into a smirk as I slowly inch my finger to the button again.  
  
_"You know what I meant!"_ He hisses and I snicker.  
  
"Well let's find out what kind of music dear Eren here listens to?" And with that I ignore his continued protests and press the button, and when the player finally kicks in and music starts pouring out, my jaw drops. I glance over at Eren, and see the face of pure mortification: his cheeks are beet red, lip caught between his teeth, eyes scrunched up but forced to stay open because he's driving, it's just too fucking cute.  
  
"You fucking listen... To nightcore..." I finally speak, and then just burst out laughing, doubling over in my seat until tears come to my eyes as he just whines in the driver's seat, squirming uncomfortably every time I happen to glance at him through watering eyes.  
  
"It's a guilty pleasure!" He tries to defend himself but he doesn't need to, not from me.  
  
"Eren-Eren calm it’s okay!" I wheeze out and manage to fumble my iPod out of my pocket, plug it into the system and scroll through my playlists until I find the one I want and play it, smirking over at Eren when I do. The nightcore version of Marionette comes through the speakers and I watch as the embarrassment drains from his features.  
  
"Y-You... You listen to nightcore too?" He asks and I nod.  
  
"Hell yea, Isabel showed me once and the song she showed me was absolute shit, but I liked the idea of speeding up a song and playing with the pitching, so I actually have a couple of my own edits on here. I don't do the chipmunk shit, I mainly just like pitching it up or down until I find a setting I like, and speed it up to my liking, and bam, basically a new song."  
  
"Holy shit. I've never met anyone else who actually likes nightcore... Armin can't stand anything other than classical music and rap, go fucking figure, and Mikasa basically believes it's a sin to change a song and I should like the original." He laughs, and I laugh with him, Mikasa's take is basically Farlan's in a nutshell.  
  
"Oh! So I have have an awesome version of Pyromania, the original was shit, but the nightcore is good. Gender bent too." I scroll until I find it and let it play.  
  
"Hell yes." He grins and starts drumming along to the song against the steering wheel.

~  
  
By the time we actually reach the park where the trail is, Eren is full out belting out each and every song I put on and my stomach is so incredibly cramped and sore from laughing so much. We both have to spend a couple minutes just sitting in the car to catch our breath and calm down enough to even get the bags and the tent. He brought most of the stuff we needed, apparently he and Mikasa do this every month in the summer.  
  
With everything unloaded, we have to divvy it up so we can carry it all with us as we hike. I have to applaud Eren though, because apparently though he's usually spacey and messy, when it comes to camping he's serious. All we have to carry is two backpacks, with our own clothes, supplies, and extras, a duffel bag with food and the tent, and another duffel bag, insulated, with all the food and other miscellaneous things we could possibly need: matches, foil, blankets, chairs, first aid kit, cards, you know, the little things that no one thinks to bring but is convenient to have.  
  
On the hike up, Eren starts pointing out different types of trees and plants as we pass, and even though I'm not really all that interested, I make sure to stay tuned in on his voice, just simply listening to him speak. He tells me about how he studies Environmental Science at school, and I in turn tell him about how I want to go to college to major in art, and how I specialize in sculpting, origami, and other 3-D stuff.  
  
We stop for lunch and laugh some more about stories of friends, about the fights and shit Mikasa and I get into, and how Farlan and Armin each got us out of it, and how he and Isabel are pure troublemakers. Lunch passes and we continue on our way. The trail ends up ending, and he starts taking us on a well-worn path, but not exactly on a _trail_ per say.  
  
I get worried for a while when he happens to mention that he doesn't actually specifically remember _this_ stretch of the woods. However we do manage to find the shallow cave in the rocky cliff face he always camps at, he claims he knew all along, but I have a feeling it was sheer dumb luck.  
  
By sunset, everything is set up, and we watch the sun disappear side by side, my hands twitching with the want to just reach out and grab his hand.  
  
 And then he tilts his head to me, and I furrow my brows curiously to the serious look on his face.  
  
"Levi? Have you ever been with Isabel or Farlan? Like, as more than friends? Romantically?" I feel my own face heat up as I watch his do the same.  
  
"I-uh, yea... Actually. Farlan and I were together for a couple years. Not any more though." I shrug and look away, "I fucking love him to death, but only as a friend." My eyes shift back to him when I hear a slight chuckle, not of laughter, but of agreement.  
  
"Yea. Same with me and Armin." He grins shyly down at me, "It was great for a couple of years, as I'm sure yours was too, but I just... I felt like something was missing." He closes his eyes and crosses his hands behind his head, lying back against the blanket we laid down, "I thought I found it with Jean, the one that has the long face? Kinda resembles a horse. I was happy with him for a while, and so was he, but a couple months into it, he felt off. I approached him, you know, and he confessed how horrible he felt because soon after he got with me, he met a foreign exchange student from New Zealand, and fell in love with him. We ended it the day I met you actually." He opens his eyes up to meet mine.  
  
"That must've sucked..." I whisper, rubbing a hand up my arm, debating if I should say what I want to as I chew my lip, but decide on it anyway.  
  
"Before Farlan, there was Erwin. He was everything I wanted, but unfortunately, I couldn't be someone he wanted. He wanted both romantic and sexual attraction... And all I could give him was romantic." I smile nervously down at him as he peeks an eye up at me, "He respected me, of course, but he knew it couldn't work out. We still talk occasionally, but he went off to college, so it's even less than before." I chuckle sarcastically, "Being a homoromatic asexual is fun, I swear it is." I roll my eyes, almost expecting him to question it, ask why, ask what happened to me, you know, all the normal questions. But what he does say knocks the wind out of me.  
  
"Tell me about it..." He whispers and when my eyes widen down on him, he smirks back up at me, "Yea. Not quite the same, I'm a panromantic, but still, same idea."  
  
_I can't believe what I'm hearing. This guy, the guy I've had a crush on for over ten years... Is an asexual, just like me... Holy crap. Holy. Fucking. Shit._  
  
"Hey-Levi you alright? You look a little paler than usual.." He sits up worriedly and waves a hand in front of my face, but I just, I can't believe it. It's just, it's too good to be true. I must be fucking dreaming. Must've tripped, and hit my head off a rock, I'm dreaming, it's the only answer-  
  
"Oh hey, Levi, look!" His grin is back as he points out in front of us, "The fireflies are out."  
  
My eyes fall on where his finger is pointing, and settle on the little swarm of the glowing beauties floating lazily in the growing darkness. I move my eyes back over to Eren, and see him staring fondly out at them, eyes lazily following one in particular. I hear a tiny sigh leave him, and fuck if I'm not a goner for this kid...  
  
"I'm uh, I'm gonna set up the sleeping bag." He says after a while, and I start after he turns to catch me staring at him. Flushing a deep scarlet, I simply nod, until his words sink in.  
  
"Wait sleeping _bag_ , as in _one_ , as in _singular_?" I ask in disbelief. He pauses and turns back to me, already halfway in the tent.  
  
"Uh, yea. Kasa and I always shared one-oh... Oh, is that.., is that a problem?" Aaaaand now we're both flustered.  
  
"Oh-no. Nono it's fine, really, I don't mind..." I whisper when I feel like my voice will be nice enough, and am glad he simply nods, and disappears into the tent fully. Turning back around I rub a hand over my face, willing away the embarrassment at the predicament I just put myself in, but the fireflies draw my attention in again.  
  
And all at once I remember the jar in my bag. All at once I remember the whole reason I brought it here. All at once I remember that these fireflies were exactly what I was wishing would happen.  
  
Scrambling off my perch on the blanket, I grab my bag and carefully extract the jar, happy it's intact, and so is the crane inside as well. I pull it out and inspect it, just to be sure, and for probably the millionth time since I've made it, re-read the words written across both wings, and the "1000" printed on the tip.  
  
It doesn't take long for me to ensnare one of the fireflies in the jar, and I tuck it by my side out of sight just as Eren reemerges from the tent. Returning to his spot, silence stretches on again, but a comfortable silence, one filled with the sizzling fire of anxiety, excitement, and nervousness, and surprisingly I can pick it up from him too. Finally, I gather my courage, and-  
  
"Levi I-"  
"Eren I-" we speak right over each other and turn away again, only for the same problem to occur again.  
  
"Oh-you first-"  
  
I ease my hand off the still-hidden jar, and use it to gesture to him. “No, no you first.." I encourage and he takes a deep breath, and nods.  
  
"I uh, I feel like you should know this... I... Well... As much as I like you, and trust me, I do... I feel like my heart belongs to someone else. Someone I should've met long ago..." He gazes back out at the fireflies again and sighs, "There was this one kid... I regret not meeting him before I moved all those years ago... But he was so shy... I was scared I would scare him away, so I didn't... These fireflies reminded me of him... And I- _oh my god."_ He stops and both his hands slowly come up to close around his gaping mouth when he turns to look at me again. Me, holding out the last jar, crane, firefly, and ribbon in all, "Y-you... It was... Holy shit."  
  
I watch as his shaky hands take the jar delicately from my own, equally as shaky. Carefully the ribbon is undone, and the jar opened, setting the firefly free, but both of us are focused on something else. Him on the paper, me on him. His fingers reach in and I watch as he blinks once, twice, eyes going back and forth across the words several times, before he finally looks back up at me, meeting my gaze. It's a look of shock, of hope, of love, of adoration, of just pure happiness, and no doubt my own reflect those same feelings.  
  
"I uh, I heard that if you make a thousand cranes... You get a wish granted..." I whisper and shrug, "That was the thousandth one..."  
  
"Yes... yes, Levi-Yes!" He cries finally, throwing his arms around my shoulders and seemingly sobbing against my shoulder, "Yes, I will, of course I will, oh my god I can't believe it..."  
  
"And I guess it must be true..." I whisper, wrapping my arms around him as well, "You were my wish, Eren..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there's mistakes, I basically skim edited cause I'm dead tired and I really wanted it up tonight. I'll be going over it again soon to fix any of those, so if you find one please feel free to point it out so i can fix it ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This is the first time I'm doing ereri week so feedback would be greatly appreciated!!!  
> 


End file.
